


Cripple

by Sleep_is_key



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of the tags, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bara Sans (Undertale), Better Luck Next Time, Depressing, Depressing First Chapter, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like crazy stuff, Loneliness, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, References to Depression, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans has heightened senses, Sans is a little bit messed up in the head, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry dudes, Soulmates, Stalking, Touch-Starved, Undertale Pacifist Route, Will be bad, Yandere Sans (Undertale), You REALLY like tea, agian, ahhh, anyway, cant spell, crippling loneliness, dont read, halp, if you do you will need eye plugs, seroiusly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_is_key/pseuds/Sleep_is_key
Summary: There is no easy way to put this.You had problems.A LOT of problems.And that's ok.And do you know who is going to fix those problems?Why Sans of course!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a vent piece and it will update sporadically. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. you most likely will think I am dead. Yeah. Probably. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if there are mistakes and I encourage constructive criticism.
> 
> Anyway without further ado,
> 
> Enjoy my pain written down :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info on the reader
> 
> https://youtu.be/AHEMY0FR9fM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this is going to be a vent piece so don't worry if I don't post for a while.
> 
> Anyways, please begin by reading your torturous childhood! :)))

There is no easy way to put this. You had problems.

 

A LOT of problems.

 

And it's sad really, how this all started. I mean you were only in kindergarten. That's way too young to go through the stuff you went through. But we are getting ahead of ourselves.

 

\------------------------------

 

Your story starts in preschool. Ah, the days of innocence where all you did was be read to and do crafts. But let's be honest. You had it good in preschool.

 

Guys loved you and girls were desperate to be popular and you were willing to give it to them; for a price. You would kiss guys under the slide at recess for a quarter ( short of the guys who sat on the ground and shoved woodchips up their nose because that is just gross ). You had servants who would answer your every beck and call. And if that wasn't enough, you were also the teacher's pet. You were always picked to choose the book for that reading class, and whenever you had to go get something or go to the bathroom the teacher wouldn't even question it when you got up. 

 

And you to thank Eli for that. Now Eli was this bright blonde boy with ice-cold eyes and a warm heart. You were just in preschool but you were already having pretty heavy feelings for this kid if that is any constellation. He was your boyfriend in preschool. Kids would sit around the yellow tube as you two kissed and then they would run away giggling. You two were the reason they cut holes in the tube so they could see that sort of thing. His lips were always this distinct strawberry-cherry mix. He was the best thing that ever happened in your life. But then he left.

 

And like the flip of a coin, everything changed.

 

It was as if you had never even existed. Like you just 'poofed' out of existance and stayed there. The first day of kindergarten people didn't so much as look at you. The only attention you got was on the off chance the teacher asked you something. And even that was when half the class was gone with the flu. It was pure torture to go from the queen bee to the scum of the earth in just 3 months.

 

But that was how it was, so you bared through it for 13 agonizingly long years, and every day was the exact same.

 

Go to school. Learn the lesson. Eat lunch ( alone ). Have recess ( alone ). Return to class. Continue learning the lesson. Go home. Cry yourself to sleep.

 

But the best part was when the class found hints to the fact that you were there. You found hilarious at the fact that they never realized you were there. They would run around like headless chickens, flailing their wings around and running in circles, desperately trying to figure out how there was a classmate that they had never talked to.

 

For example, when yearbooks were passed out kids immediately looked at their photos. People saw your photo and went to the teacher yelling and screaming at how there was a mistake in their holy grail of a yearbook. Didn't matter though. You were just that kid.

 

You were the kid that never got called on even when you were right in front of the teachers face. You were the kid that when you had a question, you would have to wait for the rest of the kids in line to ask theirs, regardless of the fact that you were in the front. You were the kid that was asked if you were new every year, by the same person, and when you replied no they never talked to you again for the rest of that year.

  
Your parents weren't helpful either.

 

_"Maybe try being nicer."_

 

Been there done that. Didn't work.

 

_"At least you have good grades!"_

 

That's because they are literally all I have left.

 

_"They will warm up to eventually-_

 

Suurree

 

_we promise!"_

 

People promise a lot of things, doesn't make them true.

 

Eventually, you stopped caring. Got numb, some would say, and it all became nothing more than a dull throb in your chest. If it were up to you, you would have killed yourself and gotten it over with but you just couldn't bring your self to do that to your parents. Though it was  _very_ tempting.

 

The days and years passed by in an uneventful blur and you were left with nothing more than wasted time and a full stock of memories that you didn't want, nor need.

 

Eventually, you graduated, the top of your class. Your parents were ecstatic, to say the least, and you couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pride swell inside you. But all that was crushed and torn apart at the graduation celebration.

 

You all lined up and you were ready to receive your diploma and certificate of completion, along with the announcement of you being top of the class when that bitch Victoria Sawyer was called up. Everyone knew she was sleeping with the principal so it wasn't that big of a surprise. 

 

Your parents were furious and demanded that you do something, but you didn't care. Like I said; you were numb.

 

You decided that the best way to start over was to go somewhere new. Somewhere where nobody knew you and you could make whatever kind of mask you wanted.

 

And that is exactly what you did.

 

You found this little, remote town very far away from home. Luckily, this town had a community college that you could go to. You applied and were sent an acceptance letter. Apparently, you had the highest GPA the principal had ever seen.

 

It's not a compliment, it's a fact.

 

You packed up what little items you had ( you were never one to collect things you didn't need, so all your stuff was just necessities ) and moved to the quaint little town.

 

You set up shop in a little apartment complex and when off to your first day of college. You chose a place that was very cheap for the size and it was relatively close to school so you could walk there.

 

You walked up the first steps to the entrance of the school and you were excited. this was the change you needed. you could have friends, be happy even. Things would be different.

 

Right?

 

It wasn't any different.

 

You were shoved by the shoulder the first 10 minutes of school. When you tripped and stumbled you heard laughter from behind you. During lunch, you ate outside because  _every_ _single table_ you asked told you couldn't sit with them. The next day you had food thrown at you in the hall as you walked to your next class. Despite this, however, you pushed through and kept up your mask.

 

Turns out every time you try to cover your true self with a fake face, it comes out chipped and misshaped. Because no matter what you did nobody accepted you. 

 

Being funny? Nope.

 

Being charming? Nope.

 

Being anything but yourself because nobody likes you? Nope.

 

You finally went back to the same old routine you had back in elementary school and just numbed through all the pain.

 

You graduated with a degree majoring in technology with a minor in astronomy. You proceeded to make a website where people could pay you to fix their problems with computers and just electronics in general.

 

And you just...existed. You didn't live because that required having fun and having friends. Neither of which you had.

 

Life gave you no breaks and nothing good would ever come your way.

 

 

 

But life had a funny way of always keeping that coin on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are all depressed and filled with anticipation, 
> 
> Let's talk about UPDATING!!!
> 
> Now I will do my best to update every 2-3 days and if not, don't fret, for I AUTHOR ALICE will return shortly. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and *checks notes* that's it. Have a punderful day,
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	2. Sans POV: Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is out on a walk with the gang when he comes across something he never expected to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O M G
> 
> What the hell.
> 
> My first chapter has been up for like a day and you guys
> 
> 89 hits, 17 kudos, and a bookmark.
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys and gals sooooo much for reading this. It makes me so happy. 
> 
> Also, just fair warning this / is a POV switch.

"did you guys know you don"t need a parachute to go skydiving?" Sans asked with a wider than normal grin of his face. 

 

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all went on a walk through the town. Papyrus decided that the whole group, excluding him and undyne, needed to get more exercise, so he gathered everyone and shoved them out the door proclaiming that he had the best idea to stop somewhere on the way back.

 

"WHAT! OF COURSE, YOU DO BROTHER!" Papyrus replied in a confusing tone.

 

"paps, you're wrong. you need a parachute to go skydiving twice."

 

A loud groan came from the whole group while Sans was laughing his non-existent butt off. Sans had been dishing out jokes the whole way and everyone was very tired of it.

 

"what do you call a-"

 

"I AM TRULY SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FOUND THIS BEAUTIFUL SHOP ON MY DAILY TRAINING ROUTINE."

 

It was a tiny coffee shop where they had a little chalkboard stand set outside listing the specialty coffee of the day along with other things. On the wall facing the street was a window that covered the whole wall and on it was a window sticker. The sticker had a simple design of a cup of coffee and the name of the shop 'Central Perk'.

 

Papyrus opened the door and the whole group filed in.

 

"whoa! it smells really good in here."

 

"I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT BROTHER BUT THE MIX OF COFFEE AND WHIPPED CREAM DOES NOT STRIKE ME AS A SCENT YOU WOULD ENJOY!"

 

"what? no, paps, it smells like flowers and vanilla." Sans took another big whiff.

 

"Why are you dudes talking about the smell when we could bE DEVOURING COFFE AND PASTRIES!!!"

 

"U-Undyne, c-c-calm d-down. There are o-other p-p-p-people in h-here."

 

"Papyrus!"

 

"YES UNDYNE."

 

"I challenge you to a battle! Whoever can eat the most muffins wins!"

 

"YOU'RE ON UNDYNE!"

 

Sans was scanning the room to see where the smell was coming from. He should have realized that something was off when his bro didn't smell the same thing as he did but he was halted by the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. And those eyes belonged to the most beautiful face he has seen, to which the most beautiful body he has ever seen.

 

You were the most  _beautiful_ thing he had ever seen.

 

You were perfect in every sense of the world.

 

He stared at you for the most blissful seconds of his life and he did the only thing he could think of. 

 

He waved.

 

...

 

........

 

...uh......hello.

 

Earth to perfection!

 

jesus, were you broken?

 

All he did was wave, you were ok, right?

 

You started moving your head to the left and right, trying to see if he was looking at anything else but you were alone at the back of the coffee shop.

 

Good, you weren't broken.

 

When you were done frantically searching you held his gaze once more with a somehow more surprised face than before. You raised your hand and pointed to yourself mouthing the words 'me?'

 

Oh how he loved your mouth. Your lips were this pretty pink nude color and your tongue moved with such grace it could be a ballerina all in its self. Your teeth were this perfect mix of white and yellow and they were aligned in the most spectacular way. Holy mother of pearl, what you could do with that mouth. The way it would feel on his bones and what perfect noises it would make when he- 

 

_Shit_

 

"BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU ARE MAKING STRANGE NOISES."

 

"I'm good paps, in fact, I'm feeling quite  _sansational_ ," Sans said not looking away from you.

 

"OH MY ASGORE. BROTHER, PLEASE SPARE ME OF YOU PUNS FOR THIS OUTING. IT IS GOING QUITE WELL AND I WOULD ENJOY IT IF YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES WEREN'T APPART OF IT."

 

"alright bro."

 

He smiled at you and nodded. Yet again you pointed at yourself and he nodded, albeit more enthusiastically.

 

Suddenly you shot up from your chair and shoved your phone into your pocket. You pulled out your wallet and slammed some money on the table and put your wallet back in your pocket. You then proceeded to storm towards him.

 

As soon as you reached him you grabbed for the door next to him and reefed on it causing you to brush your shoulder against his arm. 

 

The sensation that coursed through his body was like something he could only ever hope to explain. It was one of those feelings that you could never put into words no matter how hard you tried.

 

It was like bathing in honey while experiencing his very first meteor shower and laughing at the silliest, craziest, funniest pun he has ever heard in his life. It was like building a fort out of clouds and napping in it for hours on end while riding the most exhilarating rollercoaster ever know to man. He could feel the warmth in his bones spread throughout his whole body. His magic flared up and he started breathing heavily trying to cool his soul. It was like he had never been sad ever in his life, and it was amazing. It even made him forget the rests but only for a moment.

 

But then he was torn from his high when the momentum of opening the door took you away from him.

 

He should have been impacted more when the touch was disconnected but his greatest gift was on her hands and knees gushing tears three steps away from him so, naturally, his magic flaring up and the protective instinct overpowered the soul-crushing feeling by a long shot.

He teleported to your side regardless of how close you were and he hoisted you up and turned you around in one movement, his hands naturally finding themselves on your hips comfortably and your hands falling next to each other on his chest. You were crying more tears than he thought humans could produce but he wasn't thinking like he should because your eyes were just so pretty. And your lips looked so delicious, and your button nose looked so adorable.

 

You shoved yourself backward and stepped away from him turning around and running away from him.

 

"Sans, what the hell are you doing outside. Come back in here." Undyne said, confusion clear in your voice.

 

Sans sunk to his knees, blue tears streaming down his face, hands at his sides staring at the direction you had run.

 

Undyne ran to him squatting next to him gripping his shoulder.

 

"Whoa, buddy calm down, what's wrong?"

 

"she......she's gone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DId you enjoy it? Let me know and if you have any questions at all or you have some tips for me please comment on them, it really helps me out.
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	3. Not so Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day until it isn't. Then shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that I have drastically changed the second chapter and if you read this before you have read the new version of the second chapter, you will be very confused.
> 
> Now I've wasted enough of your time, 
> 
> Enjoy!

Holy hell you loved this place.

 

They had all the features that you would want in a coffee shop; few people, good tea, comfy chairs, and even a little bell at the top of the door.

 

You walked and sat down at a table close to the back as to not disturb anyone.

 

Soon after a waiter came by and asked for your order. Every time you came here it was the same guy who took your order. Now to some that might seem nice to have the same person be you waiter so they could remember your order, right?

 

Wrong. This guy...Carl always asked for your order three times, gave you the dirtiest of looks and always, always charged you extra. He was, in a simple term, a douchebag.

 

But you loved this place so, you didn't care.

 

You took another sip of your tea. God, you loved this stuff. You could get away with drinking it anywhere and it had more caffeine in it that coffee or soda, which was a plus. You scrolled through your email to see if there were any new clients but, to your dismay, there were none. You had plenty of clients to afford to live, but it would be nice to have something to do. You were playing around on google and drinking your tea when you heard the bell on the door chime.

 

You looked up to see who it was. It was none other than a group of monsters.

 

It had been three years since the barrier fell and monsters intergraded into society so it was nothing new it's just they were so diverse that you couldn't pry your eyes away.

 

There was a blue fish which you assumed to be a woman based on her features. She wore a black tank top and white skinny jeans and she had a black eye patch. She had burning red hair and an impressive amount of muscle for a fish-person. Under her arm, she had a short yellow lizard who had square glasses and a pretty, pink and white dress. And then there were skeletons.

 

Skeletons

 

They weren't a lot like the human skeletal system but there was a resemblance. They had bigger, girthier bones and some were fused to keep them together. But other than that, picture perfect, from what you could see.

 

There was a tall and a short one. The tall one had a longer face and had much, much less clothing than the other one. You were pretty sure that they were both guys. The tall one was wearing a crop-top-like chest plate and a speedo looking bottom. The whole get-up was white with red accents. The short skeleton wore an azure colored hoodie lined with fur and black and white shorts. And were those...slippers. You wish you had the confidence to wear those.

 

The short skeleton looked like he was breathing in deeply, which made no sense to you. You were too far away to hear what they were saying but the short on was talking to the tall one, then the tall one talked to the fish, the lizard talked to the fish, the fish yelled at the tall skeleton and then your attention went back to the short skeleton.

 

He was pretty good looking for a skeleton, you'd give him that. He had two big eye-sockets with little pinpricks for pupils. He had a chubby looking face even though he was literally just bones and you found it adorable. He was intently looking around the room, analyzing it.

 

Due to your experience, you knew he would skip right over you no matter how hard he looked at everyone else, so you kept staring.

 

But you were wrong. Very wong, because when he got to you he didn't skip over you, he stared back at you, eye-sockets blown wide.

 

It's out of shock, not admiration. Idiot.

 

If you ever doubted tunnel vision you were severely mistaken because when you two locked eyes, the whole world faded away.

 

He was so fascinating to look at.

 

His mandible was rounded out and a lot less pointy than a normal human and it was also connected to his lower temple. His teeth were large and comical with only the top row showing. His cervical vertebrae were fused and a lot less pointy but there were still crevices to resemble the human skeleton. You could only see about half way down his sternum because of his jacket and shirt but it was very thick compared to a human's.

 

You two just kept staring and staring, memorizing every feature of the other and retracing just because it felt right.

 

He started taking his hand out of his pocket and you couldn't help but stare at it. The hand was still bone but instead of it having weird gaps in between the metacarpals, it was just one solid bone and his phalanges were a lot smoother and finger-like.

 

You gaze went back to his face as he shook his hand a little.

 

That's called a wave dumbass.

 

He couldn't possibly be waving at you. Could he?

 

You searched back and forth looking for someone close by that he could be talking to.

 

There is no way you were that lucky. The one person, er, monster you find attractive is waving at you. Impossible. He has to be talking to someone else.

 

Nope, no one.

 

You were thoroughly confused you pointed at yourself and mouthed the word 'me?'

 

As soon as you said it his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. A mixture of varying blues flashing across his face. He stared at you, eye sockets the size of moons and pinpricks were barely visible, face flushed to what you could only assume was a blush and made a noise.

 

His face drained of color completely, his smile extremely strained, and his pinpricks disappeared entirely witch left him with the most terrifying face you have ever seen. But after that sudden change, he immediately fixed himself, pinpricks reappearing and smile when to a slightly strained one.

 

He talked to the other skeleton for a second, still maintaining eye contact I might add, and then turned his smile to a genuine one while nodding.

 

You realized he answered your question but it just couldn't be real so you asked again.

 

You got a more enthusiastic nod.

 

** Get out, NOW! **

 

You shot up out of your seat at a speed at which made the chair shootout, but you didn't care.

 

** Get your shit and leave **

 

You grabbed your phone and shoved it into your pocket. We mustn't disobey.

 

** Tip the server, Jesus, what are you Miss frugal? **

 

You hurriedly took out your wallet and slammed three fives on the table. We mustn't disobey.

 

** Good, now LEAVE. **

 

You stormed towards the door and chanced a look at the skeleton, he seemed scared at the moment-

 

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. DO _NOT_ THINK ABOUT HIM. HE DOSEN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. NOBODY DOES.**

 

You grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as you could, thoroughly opening it but you brushed the skeleton's shoulder by accident.

 

When you touched him there was this feeling of inner peace.

 

No more hurt.

 

No more pain.

 

No more yelling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Freedom_

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then it was over.

 

The sheer force of how you opened the door built up so much momentum it pulled you away from the skeleton.

 

And it all came crashing back.

 

 

 

 

_"Try being nicer."_

 

 

 

 

 

_"Suck it up, bitch."_

 

 

 

 

_"Who is (Y/N)?"_

 

 

 

 

 

_"Go to hell nerd."_

 

 

 

 

 

The fact that it all came back at once hurt so much that you physically fell down onto your hands and knees. 

 

The skeleton was at your side in a matter of milliseconds and he picked you up and turned you to look at him.

 

**DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!**

 

You moved backward out of his grasp and ran. 

 

You ran and ran and ran all the way to your apartment across town.

 

You rummaged for your keys and unlocked the door. You, as fast as possible, walked in, closed the door and sat down against it. 

 

When did you start crying?

 

Who cares, your chest hurt and you were tired from all that running so you dropped your stuff and when to your room.

 

Let's just say you got the worst sleep ever imaginable.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over how popular this story is!
> 
> I mean, it only has a few chapters so far and it already is getting so much love.
> 
> Thank you guys so much. :)
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	4. Damnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rfr9bhSmfXc
> 
> Pls, don't hate me :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I have a brand new chapter for you.
> 
> Now, before we start, we need to have a talk.
> 
> STOP!
> 
> Okay, don't stop but at least be more negative!
> 
> You all have been really nice, but the goal I want to have for my commenters is to give me tips as well as complements, should you feel the need to write them. (The complements, not the tips.)
> 
> I don't mind you all being nice but please, I know at least some of you have something to say!
> 
> I will not be hurt if you tell me my writing needs improvement because I know it does! I am writing this for your pleasure along with certain conditions, so please, help me make this a better work for you.
> 
> Anyway, enough with me yelling at you,
> 
> Enjoy!

 

You didn't think that your nights could get any worse.

 

You were very, very wrong.

 

For the past week, you had the worst sleep schedule ever imaginable. The fact that on a regular basis you had nightmares and you were an insomniac and you always had no one to comfort you, you thought you had it pretty bad. But, ever since that day you saw the skeleton, your sleep went from bad to just plain torture. Your body would feel like it's on fire but it when you would feel where it burnt, it was freezing cold. You would get surges of pain in your chest that would feel like your heart would tear through your chest at any moment.

 

They got especially bad when you thought about the skeleton.

 

You would imagine him with you in your bed, in each other's arms, content and happy. He would hold you in the most perfect way and you would fall asleep to his gentle caressing touch.

 

It's just a fantasy. It's not real. Plus, isn't it creepy to think like that about people you don't even know? You don't want to be creepy, do you?

 

No.

 

Good

 

\---------------------

 

You turned to your side with a frustrated groan. What time is it? You looked at you dresser where you held the worlds most annoying alarm clock

5:37 am

 

Wow. You didn't any sleep. Oh well, it's not like anyone will notice.

 

You willed yourself into a sitting position and stretched. You didn't get to 'wake up' very often because you were rushed, but this was your day off, so you had time.

 

We are just gonna ignore the fact that you didn't even sleep in the first place.

 

You got out of bed and put on some pajama pants. You only wore a loose shirt and underwear to bed.

 

Once comfy, you walked out of you're room and into the bathroom.

 

Twas a simple little bathroom complete with a sink, toilet, and shower. You didn't have a mirror because you hated the way you looked so you just brushed your teeth and didn't put on make-up. After answerings natures call you headed to the kitchen.

 

Your kitchen was the one thing that you liked in your house, it had a big fridge, a nice gas stove and it even had a walk-in pantry. You decided that you would skip breakfast at home and you would just eat at the cafe.

 

_The cafe._

 

Why does that seem important?

 

 

 

 

 

**God**

 

 

 

 

 

**Fucking**

 

 

 

 

 

**DAMNIT**

 

 

 

You left your car!

 

 

 

Shitshitshitshshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshtishtishit.

 

 

 

**Fuck**

 

 

Oh. This is gonna suck.

 

Groaning you grabbed your purse from the ground and stuffed your wallet and phone in it. Oh yeah, you should change.

 

You went back to your room and rummaged through the dresser.

 

Nope. Nope. Dirty. Too casual. Too fancy. Oh, this will work.

 

You settled for a simple gray turtle-neck sweater and black skinny jeans.

 

You got all the things necessary to your survival and begrudgingly went outside to got to the cafe and your car.

 

It was a relatively nice day out and the birds were chirping so it wasn't that bad. The walk to the cafe was nice even though you still had this indescribable pain in your chest, but it seemed to get better the closer you got to the cafe. Soon you were standing at the door of one of the greatest coffee shops of all time. You went in and sat at your usual table and got your usual server.

 

"What do you want," Carl said flatly.

 

"I'll have a chocolate muffin and an iced mocha." You replied cheerfully. You always wanted to seem nice, no matter how rude the person.

 

"You sure you want to eat that?" He asked, slight disgust in his tone.

 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

 

"Of course you don't, Let me rephrase. The muffin and coffee have a lot of chocolate and well..." he looked you up and down.

 

"Oh, I-i see, w-well I-"

 

Suddenly a boney white hand was slammed on the table thoroughly shaking the table and both of you.

 

"heya, pal. i got a question for ya. what the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

 

It was the skeleton. When you had seen his 'scary' face before you though it was terrifying. But his face then would be the face of a cuddly teady compared to the face he had now.

 

"I w-was j-just asking what s-she w-wanted," Carl replied shaking uncontrollably.

 

"really now, 'cause from over there it sounded like you was being rude. now i don't know about you, but i hate rude people. so how's about you apologize and then give the woman what she ordered or else your gonna have a bad time."

 

"Y-yes, sir!"

 

Carl scurried off towards the counter but he wasn't your main focus.

 

You were staring at the skeleton who just stood up for you.

 

No one stood up for you.

 

While he was glaring daggers at Carl, you kept staring at him in complete and utter astonishment.

 

Once Carl was out of sight he looked over at you and started blushing and adorable blue.

 

"sorry about that. you could have handled it yourself it's just i couldn't stand how he was talking to you."

 

"No! No i-its fine. I don't mind. Thank you."

 

"no prob."

 

You two just sat there in complete awkward silence.

 

"Uh, m-my names (Y/N)?" You said it more like a question that a statement.

 

"(Y/N), that's nice. (Y/N)."

 

You don't know why but whenever he would say your name, your heart fluttered.

 

That's because no one has said your name in a while. It doesn't mean anything.

 

He kept saying your name over and over and each time he did his eye lights would get fuzzier and his smile would get more dopey.

 

"What's yours?" 

 

He didn't respond still stuck in his own little world.

 

"Uh, hello."

 

"huh, oh, oh! sorry, what did you say.?"

 

"I asked your name."

 

"sans, sans the skeleton."

 

"What an interesting name. Sans."

 

If you had any other questions, they would have to wait because as soon as his name left you lips his face was the color of his jacket and he just, blipped out of existence.

 

Was that teleportation? OMG, that's so cool!

 

\-----------

 

The rest of the day was a blur. You ate your food that finally came, you finally got your car back home, and you got some good cleaning done.

 

A productive day. But there was one thing that you couldn't get out of your head.

 

_Sans_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank all of the people who commented such lovely things.
> 
> Mikrebyle, jarendegana, melodyrider, and TTRON.
> 
> All of you wonderful people gave me such confidence when I'm writing this and it keeps me from second-guessing myself.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading this story and giving me so much support.
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	5. Sans POV: Too easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost like you wanted to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!
> 
> OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!
> 
> You all were really nice about your critiquing and it made me really happy to find that you fulfilled my request.
> 
>  
> 
> Although, I am surprised by the lack of questions. It is not like you have to ask questions but when I re-read my stories it is so weird for me. I'm not demanding questions like I did the last chapter I am just saying that you may question anything you want and I will respond as fast as possible.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy!

You really had made this way too easy.

 

I mean you had your location on for everything in your house. Your computer, laptop, phone, T.V. Everything.

 

You didn't even have a basic security firewall set up. No antivirus programs, nothing.

 

This was by far the easiest hack he had ever done. Sure, he had a few idiots who forgot to turn off their location; and of course, he had people with little to no security, but he never. EVER. Had someone like you.

 

That's probably what made you so special.

 

When he had originally seen you knew he had to make sure you were safe. You were just so  _small_.

 

When he had picked you up off the ground you were a good half a foot shorter than him. He could feel your shoulders through your clothes and skin. That simply couldn't be good.  

 

So needing to see you again was of utmost importance.

 

He knew he couldn't do anything without your name and he had only seen you once meaning he didn't have a reading on your soul. I guess that means he was going to get used to the smell of coffee to see you again. 

 

The first day was as good as it could have gone. He knew that it was near impossible to see you the day after you two met, but that didn't stop him from getting his hopes up. None-the-less he powered through. He had stayed from when the shop opened to when it closed and he hadn't seen you at all. This was going to take  _forever_.

 

Every day he would go to Central Perk for the day and he would be crushed when you weren't there. Eventually, an excruciatingly long week passed. His soul felt like it was burning every time he did anything. His bones were so  _so_ cold and he couldn't stop fidgeting. If you didn't show up, he didn't think he would make it.

 

He checked his phone for the time.

 

6:53 a.m.

 

Holy shit this was going to take forever. He thought by now it was already noon, oh well.

 

He decided to play on his phone, there wasn't much else to do.

 

He was so engrossed in his game that he didn't notice the dulling of the pain in his chest. He didn't notice the jingle of the doorbell. He didn't even notice his precious angel sit down.

 

That is until he heard something.

 

 

 

"You sure you want to eat that?"

 

 

 

God, he knew tunnel vision was a thing but tunnel hearing? That was new. What were you doing to him?

 

 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

 

 

He shuddered.

 

 

Holy fuck your voice was like the sweetest music. 

 

 

"Of course you don't, Let me rephrase. The muffin and coffee have a lot of chocolate and well..."

 

 

Oh.

No.

He.

FUCKING.

D I D N ' T.

 

He sat up from his chair with the speed from a rocket.

 

Sure Sans was lazy, but when it came to you, He would run 45 marathons just to hear your name.

 

He popped in front of the table and slammed his hand onto the table.

 

"heya, pal. i got a question for ya. what the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

 

He was  **fuming**.

 

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

 

He had the nerve to go up the most beautiful goddess on this earth and call her  _fat._   

 

He must have had balls of steel or he really was astonishingly  _stupid._

 

"I w-was j-just asking what s-she w-wanted,"

 

Well, at least that answers that question. The kid was shaking in fear.

 

Damn right.

 

"really now, 'cause from over there it sounded like you was being rude. now i don't know about you, but i hate rude people. so how's about you apologize and then give the woman what she ordered or else your gonna have a bad time."

 

If his treasure wasn't in the room this kid would be dead where he stood, but for some reason, luck was on his side.

 

"Y-yes, sir!"

 

Heh. This idiot thought he could shed his sins just by being  _polite._ He must still live with his mom.

 

Sans watched as Carl rushed back to the counter and quickly made the iced mocha. As soon as he was done however he ran to what was to assumed to be the break room.

 

Once Carl was out of sight Sans shot his line of sight to pure beauty.

 

She was awestruck. Why? All he did was stand up for her. Oh, and now he is blushing.

 

"sorry about that. you could have handled it yourself it's just i couldn't stand how he was talking to you."

 

God, you're such an idiot Sans.

 

"No! No i-its fine. I don't mind. Thank you."

 

"no prob."

 

Gog, you were so beautiful. It's like heaven opened its doors and out came to an angel straight out of being touched by God. Like Apherdiaty gave all her beauty to Persephone and she turned mortal.

 

"Uh, m-my names (Y/N)?"

 

"(Y/N), that's nice. (Y/N)."

 

Your name just rolled off his tounge. He couldn't stop saying it. Every time he repeated it his crushed world was being rebuilt. It was such a pretty name. Makes sense considering the most gorgeous of people should deserve the most amazing of names.

 

You were so gorgeous. That nose, that smile, those eyes, those teeth, that hair, that bod. God, he could look at you for all eternity and he would be content.

 

"Uh, hello."

 

"huh, oh, oh! sorry, what did you say.?" friggin' stupid. Pay attention to what she is saying!

 

"I asked your name." You were so considerate.

 

"sans, sans the skeleton." He used his normal greeting to dumbfounded to think of anything else to say.

 

"What an interesting name. Sans."

 

 _Oh yes..._ you should say his name over and over again. Jesus, he would give to have you scream his name-

 

 

 

 

He had to get out of here.

 

 

 

 

 

You were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the comment corner. This is where I will reply to any commonly asked questions and will just generally make a fool of my self.
> 
> So to start off....I have no questions, BUT I do have a question for all of you.
> 
> Where do you think this story will go?
> 
> I am curious to see what all of you think about this storyline and when little plot twists will take place.
> 
> Well, anyway that's all for now. Until next time,
> 
>  
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	6. Possessed Carts and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the store and has an....intresting encounter. And then gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Now I realize it has been a month and all but I did warn you! I want to thank all of you again for all the great support I have been getting. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and for all you not living in the States, Happy December!
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh, Lord have mercy.

 

The day was Thursday-the most hated day- and you had to go grocery shopping.

 

To any normal person, this would seem like a relatively basic task. You go to a store, get the things you needed to get, buy it then go home; your biggest worry is if the ice cream was going to melt while you were stuck in traffic. If anything grocery shopping would be monotones and boring because of the repetition.

 

Yeah right.

 

You, clearly, were no normal person. Whether it be the cashier being rude, or the soup stack falling over because you bumped it. Something  _always_ went wrong. So that's why you were screaming at the top of your lungs in your car trying to let out all the anxiety before you made a fool of yourself.

 

After about 10 minutes of impersonating a rock star, you opened the car door and began the trek to the front of the store.

 

You always parked at the very back as not to upset people by taking a spot up front. Wouldn't want to make that mistake again.

 

Plus the exercise was good for you.

 

God knows you need it.

 

 

 

Ever since you met Sans he always took up your thoughts. His sturdy bones, his dominate nature, everything just captured you. You knew the images in your mind couldn't live up to the real thing but you always thought about kissing him. Not just that but touching and feeling his hard bones, having those eye-lights trained on you like you were the last creature on earth. It made you feel giddy.

 

It's not it will happen. No one has ever tried to pay attention to you, let alone kiss you. Do you  _want_ to feel lonely?

 

Just let do this one thing. I have been a good girl, haven't I?

 

Fine

 

You imagined him holding you close, pressing his ribs agent your chest. Having him pick you up and hold you in his arms. You thought about how it would feel to kiss him. Would he have a malleable bone or some type of magic lips? 

 

Oh well, I guess we will never know. Now get the shit you need and let's GO!

 

You didn't need much, just stuff like shampoo so you grabbed a basket and moved to the candy aisle. You normally didn't buy stuff like this, but you were feeling great all of a sudden so off you went. You looked up and down the isles and found nothing until the Lord decided to bless you. 

 

No way! They have Caramilk! You usually could only get those when your grandmother visited. Yes! 

 

You fist bumped the air and reached for the bag of Caramilk minis you saw. The problem was they were on the top self and being the short ass you were you couldn't grab them. Even by jumping. You looked back and forth to see if there were people in the same aisle as you. 

 

Nope. 

 

Maybe you could climb up and grab them-No! That could break the shelves and you can't afford to fix that! But you really,  _really_  want that Caramilk!

 

Suddenly the bag was illuminated in a faint blue light. It was raised into the air and then gently placed in your basket. 

 

What the hell! Was there LSD in that coffee this morning?! 

 

You examined the bag and saw that there was nothing wrong with it. 

 

Well, you are pretty sure you're not high, maybe you have super powers! You got really excited and held up the number 2 on your fingers, hoping that the next bag would do the same thing. Sure enough, the bag was illuminated and set in your basket.

 

You're pretty sure you looked like an idiot but you set down your basket and did a little happy dance. The universe finally made up for itself!

 

The rest of the trip was the exact same. You would point to something you wanted, no matter what shelf it was on, and it would float into your basket. Eventually, you were done with your list but you didn't want this shopping trip to stop so you decided to get a week worth of groceries. You went back to the front of the store to get a cart. You set down your basket to grab the cart but before you grabbed the handle the whole cart started glowing.

 

No! Don't put the cart in the basket universe! I thought you were smarter than this! 

 

You started freaking out but the cart did, in fact, not fly into your basket. Instead, it was pulled out and wheeled over to your stuff. 

 

To your further amazement, the items in the said basket were starting to be floated over and set in the cart.

 

" _Woah_ ," You sighed.

 

After all of your stuff was put in the cart you whispered thank you.

 

You spent the whole next hour walking beside a self-guiding cart while pointing to stuff that you 'needed'. You say needed but sometimes you just pointed to stuff like candles and cereal because you wanted to. 

 

About halfway through you started hearing things like puns about some of the stuff you pointed to and jokes about the people walking by. You were startled at first but soon joined in by saying jokes you thought of too. Eventually, you got to the cashier and bought your things. It had been a long time since you treated your self, so your bank account could take the hit. You got to your car and opened the trunk and the force started moving your things.

 

"Ok, ok my turn. Um," you spotted some bananas in your cart, " Oh! Why did the banana take a sick day?"

 

"why,"

 

"He was  _peeling_ really bad!" 

 

The voice in your head chuckled.

 

"Well, I gotta go! Goodbye, my possed cart!" You peaked the cart right on the handle and hopped in your car starting the engine. You backed up and started your way home!

 

You got home and started unpacking all of the groceries. Boy, did it help to have an invisible buddy because damn, this was a lot of work! 

 

Once you were done and had your partially melted ice cream in the freezer, you slumped on to your bed and started thinking. As usual, you started thinking about Sans but this time it got further.

 

It was innocent at first, the regular, but it didn't stay that way.

 

Damnnit, you needed a drink. Thank the heavens that you bought alcohol. You made a shot and took it. When that didn't work fast enough you just when straight for the bottle. Note to self, don't do that ever again, but it did the trick. You were drunk pretty darn fast.

 

Shit, you missed sans, a lot. He so fucking sexy with that cute face and that fucking tone his used with the coffee guy sent all kinds of heat to your core. You went to your room again and laid down.

 

You closed your eyes and you imagined his hands grasping your sides and trailing along your back. You sat up and took off your shirt slowly imagining him waiting and blushing as you took it off. You laid back down and put a pillow on top of you to somewhat resemble his wight. You would scrape your hands up and down your sides and you would harshly squeeze your inner thigh.

 

You started getting really hot and you were moaning all over the place.

 

The pillow was taken off but you didn't care, you were too far gone to notice. Your imagination went further and you heard his voice.

 

"oh, _fuck_ "

 

You have never had this happen but you liked it and so you didn't open your eyes. Probably was the alcohol.

 

"Sans, please! I need this, please please please!" You were surprised when you didn't stutter.

 

"i gotcha baby."

 

You placed your hands beside your head and let him take the lead.

 

"you're so sexy like this,  _shit._ what i would give to take you right now. keep you to myself and never let anyone hurt you again."

 

You opened your eyes and looked Sans straight in the face. 

 

"Than take me."

 

Suddenly the world went black and you let the gentle grace of sleep take you away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a rollercoaster park and a half. I wonder what will happen next? *evil laughter* 
> 
> Your welcome all you Canadians for that free Caramilk promo and all of you still haven't asked me questions!
> 
> Anyway, I was wondering what kind of traditions do all of you guys have for Thanksgiving? And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, what did you all want or ask for Christmas?
> 
> Hopefully, you all will answer these questions and as always;
> 
> Author Alice, is out!


	7. Sans POV: Thats Gonna Leave a Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans just couldn't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo, I know it has been a fat minute, but...... well there really is no excuse. I am going to try my hardest to continue this story as best I can, but this might happen again.
> 
> Having said that, welcome back everyone!
> 
> I am really proud of this chapter and I want to see if you think so too, so don't be afraid to comment on any tips and tricks I might not know about.
> 
> But, without further ado,
> 
> Enjoy, this well awaited seventh chapter!

If there was one word you could use to describe Sans it probably would be lazy, or tired or mysterious, but nowhere on the list would be cautious. He constantly spills things and trips over stuff. However, due to the crazy amount of magic he is producing since he found you, his primary instincts are on high alert meaning he may or may not be following you around to make sure you're ok.

 

But it wasn't his fault! If you weren't so soft and breakable he wouldn't have to do this, but since you are he just has to constantly protect you.

 

Maybe that was unfair...Ok, it was unfair, but still.

 

He had been 'checking up' on you for weeks, following you and hiding in your closet. He didn't do anything too private like watch you change but he did watch you sleep and stuff.

 

He couldn't do that today though because instead of deciding to do regular spaghetti Payprus wanted to try something new. This meant that Sans had to go to the store and buy the extra ingredients while his bro prepared for the new signature dish.

 

"that's all you need paps?" Sans questioned; usually, Papyrus would need a lot of stuff for a new recipe but all he asked for was more sprinkles and bolognese.

 

"YES BROTHER AND TAKE YOUR TIME, FOR THIS RECIPE WILL TAKE QUITE A LONG WHILE!"

 

"'k bro. bye."

 

"GOODBYE BROTHER."

 

This should be fun. Oh well, gets him out of the house at least.

 

He made his way to the deli section when a familiar flower-vanilla scent washed over him.

 

Fuck yes.

 

He used a shortcut to go to the area next to the front of the store, careful not to let you see him.

 

He saw you grab a basket and head straight for the candy aisle. He followed close behind and he watched you search the shelves for some type of candy. Suddenly you stopped and looked up at some random candy that should've mattered more to him at the moment. You just looked so adorable with your eyes practically glistening and your mouth watering.

 

He wished you would look at him that way.

 

This moment was cut short, however, by Sans having to quickly teleport back and forth so you wouldn't see him.

 

When he stopped moving he saw you contemplating something while staring at the candy.

 

He witnessed you try everything from jumping to shaking the shelf just to get the candy. He decided to have mercy on you and waited until you were looking to pick up the candy with his magic and place it carefully in your basket.

 

Your eyes widened in awe as you inspected the bag for something, he didn't know what. You snapped your head back to the other candies and smirked while holding up the number 2 on your fingers. He did the same thing and watch you set down the basket to do the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. This was the equivalent of watching chipmunk stuff its cheeks and a bunny stealing a cracker from a baby. He had never seen a person dance in a store. That's a check on the bucket list.

 

He continued to follow you around putting things in your basket that you pointed to.

It normally would have been exhausting. Having to pick stuff up and transport, it was something you could do with your hands. Plus, he hadn't used his magic for anything except teleporting, so he needed to train. In any other context, it would have just been wasteful, but he would do this until he couldn't move just so he could be near you.

Things went on for about ten more minutes when he saw you stop in your tracks.

Was something wrong, did you need his help? Was this going to end?

 

  
Oh god, please don't let this end.

 

  
He ported a bit closer to see what was wrong.

What he saw just about broke his non-existent heart.

You were staring at a list, holding back tears.

  
He pretty much figured that the list had no more items, and for some reason, you were really upset about it.

He would have comforted you. He would have scoped you up and taken you home and cuddled you until there was no tomorrow.

  
But he was held back by fear.

 

The fear that if he did that you would freak out. You would curse and reject him. That would literally kill him. His soul would tear in half. He could still live, but that would just be a life of complete misery.

 

He couldn't handle that.

 

You perked up literally oozing determination and confidently walked back towards the front of the store.

  
He had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

  
You waltzed right up to the carts, put down your basket and reached for a cart.

  
Oooooohhhhh no. Hell no.

 

There is no way your pushing that. He quickly used his magic and grabbed the handle.

 

He was about to pull the cart out from all the others when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw your entire face go white.

 

He had to bite on his hoodie sleeves so you wouldn't hear his hysterical laughter.

 

What did you think was going to happen.

 

He quickly removed the cart from the others and started replacing the items in the basket. When he started doing this your face went to back to normal and morphed into pure astonishment.

 

  
You are so beautiful.

 

  
You carried on your way, Sans coming dangerously close to you, way too often. He even let a pun slip every now and then.

You just smelled soooo good and it felt so natural.

  
He knew if you found him his life would end.

 

 

  
He just couldn't help himself.

 

 

  
Eventually, the trip had come to its end.

You were walking aside the cart he was pushing, exchanging jokes when you finally got to your car.

"Ok, ok my turn. Um," you spotted some bananas in your cart, "Oh! Why did the banana take a sick day?"

 

"why,"

 

"He was _peeling_ really bad!"

  
You were so bad. He chuckled anyway, He would laugh at anything you said. Regardless of how worthy the pun.

  
You bent down and time went in slow motion.

  
He watched you perk your lips and press them against the handle. Right when contact hit he just about collapsed. He felt his soul nearly break his ribcage it was pounding so hard. This was heaven.

 

By the time he came down from hanging with the gods you were gone and he sadly took a shortcut back to his house. 

 

"hey bro."

 

"WELL, YOU SURE TOOK YOUR TIME BROTHER BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE JUST FINISHED DINNER." 

 

"you didn't need anything from the store?"

 

"UM, W-WELL YOU SEE, YOU SPEND A LOT OF TIME IN YOUR ROOM AND WELL, I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU GET SOME SUN."

 

 

"heh, your the  best bro." For once in his life, he was grateful for his brother making him go outside.

 

"NEYH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM."

 

Now in this circumstance, Sans would usually go and sit down with his brother and he would have done this if it weren't for the sudden rush of magic through his bones.

 

This was odd but it was justified because his soul probably wanted to see you again. So, he took another step towards the dinner table.

 

However, he received another rush, then another, and then another. They just kept coming and he couldn't stop or control what he was doing.

 

"h-hey bro."

 

"YES BROTHER, UH ARE YOU ALL RIGHT YOU ARE ALL BLUE."

 

"Yeah, uh i'm um not felling all that good. you mind if i skip dinner today."

 

"OF COURSE BROTHER. YOU NEED TO GET BACK INTO SHAPE SO YOU CAN FULLY ENJOY MY CUISINE."

 

"thanks bro."

 

Sans teleported to his bed where he was consumed by his thoughts. He just couldn't help himself.

 

_Where is she._

 

_I need to protect her._

 

_She's alone._

 

_I need to find her._

 

_I need her to love me._

 

 

 

 

_I need to make her **mine**._

 

 

 

 

And with that, he saw you in your room.

 

 

He was standing in the corner breathing out of control. As soon as he saw you he was overwhelmed by his magic. All the power was intoxicating. All he could feel was lust and power.

 

And that was a _very_ dangerous combination.

 

You were laying on your bed, hands scraping at your sides and a pillow on top of you.

 

It was the sexiest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen you do.

 

 

And he with all that power he could barely control, he moved over to you and lifted the pillow. He just couldn't help himself.

 

"oh, fuck."

 

You were topless and he wanted to take you right then, but he knew you would never forgive him for doing something like that. You were confused and your breath smell distinctly smelled of alcohol.

 

"Sans, please! I need this, please please please!"

 

"i gotcha baby."

 

 

He, in one swift motion, picked you up, sat down where you were, and placed you so you were chest to chest. 

 

He could already tell that your skin would feel amazing on his bones because of how tingly he was all over.

 

He just started talking because he just couldn't help himself. All the magic and sound of heavy breathing and lust that layed thick in the air just about consumed him.

 

"you're so sexy like this,  _shit._  what i would give to take you right now. keep you to myself and never let anyone hurt you again."

 

He was surprised when you pushed away from his body. He never wanted to let go of you, so it was difficult to let you get away from him. Even if it was the few inches it was.

 

However, that wasn't as nearly as surprising when as when you opened your once tightly shut eyes and looked straight into his eye lights.

 

 

  
"Than take me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He just couldn't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, I love cliff hangers. What do all think he did? 
> 
> I have no idea :)
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to Terra_Ravin for motivating me with all of their complements.
> 
> I appreciate all of the rest of you, I really do!!!, but they motivated me to do this chapter.
> 
> Here is my question for all of you: what is your least favorite romantic cliche?
> 
> As all ways, I hope you all answer and with that,
> 
> Author Alice, is out!


	8. Campfires and Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader experienced the Lorax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is the most clever summery I could have possibly made.
> 
> Wonder what it means, well I guess you'll have to read the chapter!!! :)
> 
> This is my apology to all of you for being out so long and as always,
> 
> Enjoy!

_Red_

 

_Blue_

 

_Red_

 

_Blue_

 

_Red_

 

_Red_

 

_Red_

 

_Red_

**_Purple_ **

 

 

You shot out of bed dripping sweat.

 

What was that a dream, a nightmare, you couldn't tell. God your head hurt. You tried to remember the events of before. You know that you got home after grocery shopping and you know you were thinking about Sans. You remember having a drink and your memory gets very fuzzy after that. Ugh. This is frustrating. You need tea.

 

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed your eyes.

 

That was one hell of a......dream. What time is it? You looked at your alarm, 11:43 am. Well then.

 

You stood up, a little wobbly, and made your way to your kitchen. After searching the cupboards you found that you had some black tea. Perfect.

 

You went to reach up for it, but you only got halfway before you got an uncomfortable feeling coming from your shoulder area.

 

Sitting on the counter you were using as a stool you pulled out your phone and examined the area with your camera.

  
There was a deep bite mark in the junction of your neck and right shoulder.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

You touched it and played with it, touching some of the redder parts a bit more carefully. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just uncomfortable.

 

You put your phone away and went for the tea, this time without interruption from your mark.

 

Where did that come from?

 

You might have encountered a dog while you were drunk, but wouldn't you have more cuts and bruises. This was more confusing than anything you had seen before. You pulled out your phone and kept looking at it.

It was just so interesting to look at. How did it get there? Why doesn't it hurt, you will probably never know.

You poked and prodded it until your water boiled. You made your tea and sat down, pulling your phone out once more.

 

It was weird. You weren't bothered by it, at all. You almost liked it there.

 

You finished your tea and washed the mug, putting it away was too much work right now. You sat back down to look at your new friend some more.

 

You were looking and playing with it for about 10 minutes when it started to glow a faint blue.

 

You screamed and threw your phone across the room. You ran, without looking back, to your room and just stood in the corner trying to blend in with the wall, all the while staring at the doorway. After a while, you reached, ever so carefully, up to touch it.

 

It was warm and when you pulled your hand away your hand had a mixture of blood and blue liquid on it.

 

Thoroughly shaken up, you slowly made your way towards the bathroom to wash your hands. What was that? Your skin was glowing, right? Maybe your mind was playing tricks on yours. Like how you see water in the desert. Yeah, that has to be it.

You searched around for where your phone landed, you found it tucked under your couch. You picked it up and saw that it was completely shattered and after a few tries it wouldn't even turn on.

 

  
_Wonderful._

 

You looked at the wall and saw that there was a phone sized indent in the drywall.

 

**_Amazing._ **

 

So now you have a destroyed phone, a broken wall and a weird glowing bite mark on your neck. Great, just _great._

 

You groaned. Just stood there phone in hand for about a minute, then you went to your room. You pulled out your laptop and e-mailed all of your clients that you couldn't help them today because you had the flu.

 

Then you got dressed in an off the shoulder white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. You didn't want to get any of your clothes dirty if it oozed again.

 

For some reason, this new bite mark gave you a mass amount of confidence so you didn't care if you were showing too much skin. For once, you felt comfortable and in control so without thinking twice you grabbed your purse and hopped in your car.

 

Before driving you ran through what you needed to do in your head.

 

You need to go to the store to by some plaster for your wall as well as paint for the wall. You also need to buy some upgrades for some of your regulars as an apology for not being able to help them-

 

Ughhh, you're not gonna get any free time.

 

Oh well, you drove off towards the hardware store and bought the things you needed as well as a mirror so you could track the healing of the bite.

As you were making your way back home you couldn't help but feel like you were missing something. Like you were half of a whole. You focused on that feeling so it wouldn't go away and when you parked you focused on the feeling more intensely.

You suddenly felt something very warm coming from your bite. You got out the mirror and what you saw was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

You bite had wisps of blue air coming out of it. And it was beautiful. The wisps turned and curled in every which way and when it reached places like your ear it was warm. It looked like what fire would look like but in slow motion. The longer you looked at it the more it grew and more shades of blue emerged. It was so pretty. It reminded you of the trees from the Lorax, funnily enough. It was there and shining and beautiful and then it started going back in. It went back far faster then it came out but it was still very pretty.

And then it was gone and you were forced back to reality. After you reveled in the memory of it for a while you started taking your stuff out of your car.

As you put all of your things away, you suddenly got a surge of exhaustion. Whatever happened to your neck must have been very draining for your body because you just about fell asleep on your countertop. You dragged your feet all the way to your bed, not even bothering to take off your clothes. And then you feel into what could possibly be the best sleep of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I guess I ran out of steam for my cliffhangers, but it will pick back up......hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, I already gave you my question so I want to specifically dedicate this chapter to your questions. You can ask me anything, from how tires are made to the plot for the next chapter. They will all be answered to the best of my ability.
> 
> Well that's about it so
> 
> Author Alice, is out!


	9. Sans POV: Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans really wanted to see your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow humans. I have been out, but I'm back and that's all that matters. I am genuinely sorry for not updating but I just couldn't and that's all I'm gonna say. I'm fine, not hurt are anything, I just didn't update.
> 
> But, I'm back and (I think) better than ever so, I will let read this long awaited chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pretty.

 

Pretty,pretty,pretty.

 

Pretty!

 

_Pretty._

 

So so so so pretty.

 

Gorgeous

 

Beautiful

 

Stunning

 

Luxurious

 

Spectacular

 

**Sansasonal**

 

None of them fit. There just wasn't a word. Not in the whole English language. Not a single one.

 

He sighed and placed his hand on your forehead. There was nothing in the world that could be better than this moment.

 

You started to stir, and he went back to his hiding spot in the closet.

 

You had an old closet with the gaps in the middle of the door, so it was very easy to see through.

 

You shot up and looked around the room eyes still half closed, and he felt a chill go down his spine.

 

He knew he shouldn't be here, but he...h-he just.....

 

Moving on, He had to stay focused.

 

He hadn't done something like this, well ever and he couldn't let you die. He had to make sure that you were OK and this time it was kind of completely justified.

 

He watched you swing your legs over the bed with a very confused face. So it wasn't painful. Good.

 

He let out a massive sigh of relief as he watched you walk to the kitchen. He followed close behind. This was his favorite part of the day. You just woke up so your face had this sexy look and your hair was all messed up. Your scent was it's strongest too because it was before you took a shower and washed all that delicious smell down the drain.

 

He watched as you reached for the tea. It was all so domestic.

 

"The hell?" you whispered to yourself. Did you not know it was there?

 

Seriously?

 

He watched and sighed as you looked, poked, and prodded at the mark he had made. It made him feel giddy, seeing you so interested in it.

 

He saw you finish your morning routine and sit down on the couch. Every time you would pull out your phone he would be filled with pure joy. He watched as you kept inspecting the mark and he slipped.

 

He mother fucking slipped. He was so out of it from waiting you fall in love with his mark that he didn't realize he did it before it was too late.

 

He had reached up and moved his hand to take a hold of and see your soul.

 

Big mistake

 

In his defense, he didn't know that it would glow, but well...

  
He figured that when he got a hold of your soul, his magic turned your soul blue and then the light leaked through his mark.

  
God fucking dammnit Sans. Why do you have to be so terrible at life.

  
You should have bolted like that because the mark is gonna ooze and shit. Ughhh. This is gonna succccccccckkkkkkkkkk. Whatever.

 

He ported upstairs to find you presumably changing in your room so he decided to go back downstairs to put away your mug. You had washed it so all he had to do was put it away.

 

By the time he found the right cupboard (despite being at your house so much he had not been in the kitchen all that much), you were walking downstairs. You looked as beautiful as ever. However, the face you made when you saw the state of your living room was priceless.

 

He saw the severe damage to the wall, but the phone. Heh, the phone was a nice touch.

 

After assessing the conditions of your house and belongings, he watched as you moved to the computer tucked in the corner. He heard you type something out and then head straight for the garage.

 

You had a white buggy and he had to hold back snickers every time he saw it. It was just a funny little car.

 

He ported to the back of the car and sat back as you took him to about three different stores. Of course, he went in with you, but he didn't really pay attention to what you bought because hot damn you looked good in that shirt.

 

You went to self-checkout, like always, and after about one hour you started back to the house.

 

 

 

Sans did some thinking. He usually didn't really plan shit out, but because of how you reacted the first time he did anything without the help of a LOT of alcohol, he decided to form a blueprint of what he was going to do. A plan leading to an ultimate goal, of you being his.

 

Some time passed and he finally had an idea of what he wanted to do. He still needed to figure out how the hell that mark worked, as well as find out its capabilities and limitations without you wrecking your house, but there was plenty of time for that.

 

This though.

 

This  _had_ to work because if....if it didn't......oh god.

 

I need her. I need her so much. She is my other. The sun to my moon, the yin to my yang. She is everything to me. I....I can't lose her. I need her.

IneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedherIneedher

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

T̵̞̯̹̼̗̠̤̼̟̋̈́̋̋̈́͗͘͠ḩ̸̟̱͈͇͉̱̱̼́̒͛̉̂̚̕͝͝i̶̪̙s̷͍̫̜̤̖̬̜͚̃̽̓̓͂ ̴̧̨̮̻̭̬̠͕̤͋̒̎h̵̰͔̣̞͋̈̋̀a̸̻̯̭͕͍͚̱͐̒̄́͠s̸̨̱̮̣̙̩͚̠͙͊̆͂͂͊͝ͅ ̷̨̥̣̟͍̫̮͊t̷̡̧̨͔͙̝̩̫͍̟̽̃͋͋̂̓͝ơ̸̖̯̺͎̰̯̠̊͗̽̔̆͝ ̵̥̝͙̠̺̘̲̹͗̇̂̾̚͠w̵̪͈͙̑͑͒͌̄̏ó̶̲̞̥̐̀̓͆ṟ̶̨̢̨̔͐͋͝k̵̤͖̟̞̥̫̱͂̑̃͑̏̿̚͘͝

 

 

 

 

 

He breathed and when he finally calmed down he started.

 

He channeled the feeling of need for her towards her.

 

 

He closed his eyes imagining them connecting. You were sitting cross-legged opposite him.

 

-

 

"are ya ready?"

 

the answer was instantaneous. "Yes."

 

"good, now close your eyes"

 

-

 

It started to get fuzzy so he focused more of his magic into the imagination

 

-

 

You closed your eyes, concentrated look on your face.

 

"imagine every memory, every action, every atom that makes you  _you_."

 

"O-ok."

 

-

 

Focus

 

-

 

"do ya have it?"

 

"It's hard! There is a lot to remember and go over considering my age."

 

"it's ok. once you think you've got it tell me."

 

"I..I think I got it." 

 

"great, now" Sans made sure to enunciate this very carefully, "focus all that energy into a physical form in front of you.

 

-

 

_Focus_

 

_-_

 

"Uh, what?"

 

"it's not as hard as it sounds."

 

"Is it going to be like this every time?"

 

"no, After the first four or five times it gets way easier."

 

"Good because if it was like this every time, we would have to make it limit it to every decade. It's really hard."

 

"he-

 

-

 

**Focus** **dammit**

 

**-**

 

"heh. keep trying babe, you're almost there."

 

"Really?"

 

"yeah. i feel it."

 

Sans saw a glimmer of light flash before him.

 

-

 

**NO! I want to see her soul**

 

**Focus Sans focus**

 

**_**

 

Sans used some of his magic to pull it out and

 

-

 

_Focus_

 

-

 

there

 

-

 

**_Focus_ **

 

- 

 

it

 

-

 

**FUCKING FOCUS SANS**

 

**-**

 

**...**

 

**-**

 

**₦Ø**

 

 

 

 

He felt all of his body go limp. He couldn't move.

 

You had parked the car in the garage and turned off the lights.

 

He, literally running on fumes, used the last of his magic to teleport home and land on his bed.

 

Then right then and there he fell asleep.

 

Or maybe he fainted......who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. The summery scared ya didn't it.
> 
> Sadly though, Sans didn't actually see your soul. That will be for another chapter.
> 
> You wanna know what else is scary, my amount of questions that I have built up.
> 
> Believe me. It's a lot.
> 
> So today, my question is...
> 
> What are some things you would like to see from me in the future. Other than you know, updating more. 
> 
> This whole thing was made for your guys' enjoyment, so i want to make it a truly enjoyable experience as best i can.
> 
> Don't be a stranger,
> 
> Author Alice, is out


	10. Beauty is Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your inner badass and take a stroll in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So, I know I have been gone like a really, really long time. But I do have a reason. Not an excuse, because their is a reason.
> 
> Ever since I have been working at my new job my boss is making me put in crazy hours. However I have given some really relaxing time off so you know what that means,
> 
> MORE CHAPTERS.
> 
> This, just like the last time I was gone, is an apology. I completely understand if you are done with my bullshit and I am truly grateful for your patience.
> 
> I have kept you long enough, though, so without further adieu..
> 
> Enjoy!

You didn't need this.

 

You didn't _want_ this.

 

"I'm sorry ma'am but your phone is not fixable and we are not going to refund you. The door is there on your left."

 

Three weeks. It had been three weeks and they just now are telling you that it's impossible to fix.

 

Are you fucking kidding me?

 

You had been through the most annoying month in your life. First, you were bitten by a ghost that gave you a glowing mark. Not knowing this you trashed your phone and wall. Then after you went to buy supplies to fix such wall, your landlord decided that today would be the best to check on you. Then you had paid her for damage. As soon as she left you found out that you didn't buy the right color of paint, then the plaster didn't stick, and this went on and on for the whole month, you slowly but surely losing your composure around people like this dipstick.

 

You know what? Screw being nice. You have had a bad week, no, scratch that a bad month. You have been living in a pile of shit this past month and this d-bag wasn't making it any better.

 

 

 

 _ **You snapped**_.

 

 

 

You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled as hard as you could. He went toppling over the desk he was behind tipping over everything in his path.

 

Then you crouched down next to him and said, "Alright, listen here and listen well because I'm only saying this once. I am getting my refund and my phone completely fixed by tomorrow. Ok pumpkin, alright." You said the last part almost too sweetly.

 

Before you got up you smacked his face twice. The first soft and gentle and the next very very hard.

 

You speed walked to your car and took a deep breath once inside. Then you started sobbing uncontrollably.

 

 

 

 

What the fUCK WAS THAT?

 

I-I was jus-

 

Just what? Defending yourself? You are a worthless sack of skin that means nothing more than a useless rock. How could you be this dumb? Huh? You deserved to be taken advantage of!

 

ᴺᵒ ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ

 

I'm sorry, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?

 

No, I d-don't!

 

THE FUCK YOU MEAN 'No you don't'? Of course, you do! I'm done with your sass! We are going home and you aren't eating for the rest of today!

 

But I-I didn't h-have b-breakfast!

 

'I didn't have breakfast' I don't give a shit!

 

I'm sorry! Please n-no!

 

Suddenly, you started moving against your will.

 

NO P-PLEASE STOP! I DON'T W-WANNA GO!

 

_The car started._

 

You should have thought about that before you back talked to me!

 

NOO! STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

 

_You put the car in drive._

 

I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! STOP! I HATE YOU! I _HATE_ YOU!

 

_The car started going._

 

GET AWAY! STOP!

 

Almost out of the parking lot.

 

**S  T  O  P  !**

 

 

 

 

 

Did-Did they leave?

 

They're gone? HA! They're gone!

 

You're free!

 

You started laughing hysterically.

 

They left! Yes!!!

 

Haaa.

 

You felt the tension leave your shoulders and relaxed as you basked in the feeling of being in control.

 

To be honest, it was really nice.

 

You wanted to go for a run. You had a lot of energy right now and a run sounded so good. You started to move your car again and began planning.

 

You obviously couldn't run in what you had on. I mean you could, but who runs in a long-sleeved sweater and thick jacket? So home was the first stop. Then you should really get some breakfast and a coffee. Then we run. Yeah! Let's do it, WOOO!

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Biggest

 

_Mistake_

**_Ever._ **

 

 

You never exercised, like never ever. While it seemed like a great idea first by the time you lapped the park once, it felt like you had been hit by a train. Not a truck or a bus a freaking train. Trucks and buses were at about halfway.

 

"God, I need something cold." You checked your phone. There wasn't a single ice cream shop that was close. Great.

 

You looked around. There didn't seem to be any-

 

"Oh, sorry pretty lady. I didn't mean to run into you."

 

There was a child next to you rubbing their nose. Normally you would warn them about running into strangers but this little one was hurt, so you let it slide.

 

"It's ok, did you hit your nose?" You responded

 

"Yeah, on your leg." They said continuing to rub.

 

"Would you mind if I saw it?" You asked, you knew they didn't but you still wanted to check if they broke it.

 

The kid stopped rubbing their nose and held out their hands. You weren't used to kids being this open but at least it was with you and not some perv. You picked them up and inspected their face. Their nose was a little red but other than that they were fine.

 

"Is it bad doc."

 

"Oh just terrible, we are defiantly going to have to amputate."

 

You two laughed and you adjusted the kid on your hip.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Frisk."

 

"That's a really cool name Frisk. Is there someone here watching you?"

 

"Yeah, wanna meet him?"

 

"Sure."

 

That was sweet. A dad taking their kid out to the park. He must be a really coo-

 

No way.

 

About 30 feet away there was Sans the freaking skeleton standing behind an ice cream cart. He was staring at you. And now you were staring back. Oh my god.

 

It was just like the first time.

 

He definitely the most handsome being ever. He was wearing the same blue hoodie, but this time it wasn't zipped up all the way. You c-could see...um....a lot. He was so sooooo sexy you got hot just looking at him. Oh god. Thick sturdy bones, beautiful eyes.

 

 

 

Oh, _fuck **me.**_

 

 

"Hello...earth to pretty lady! Look, I know he's good looking but if you keep staring he's gonna get weirded out."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"Stop staring!"

 

"O-oh, sorry. It's just that-"

 

"I know, I know" Frisk took on a high pitched voice "He so handsome, I-I just can't help myself."

 

"Oh shut up."

 

Frisk laughed and convinced you to go over and talk to him. This was going to be a disaster.

 

 

 

"hey."

 

"Heh, hi. Um, Frisk told me you're watching them."

 

"uh yeah, their mom is working and i guess i drew the short straw."

 

"Hey!" Frisk said with a big frown. "Pretty lady, could you put me down?"

 

"Sure. Just promise me you won't break any stitches, we worked hard getting you a new nose."

 

Frisk giggled "I promise."

 

As soon as you put them down they took off running again.

 

"Sooner or later that kid is going to get themselves hurt. By the way, that's really nice of you. To watch them."

 

"heh thanks, wanna nice cream?"

 

"You know what, why not."

 

"so, pretty lady huh."

 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I never told them my name. Oops."

 

"well, the kids right."

 

"About what?" You asked sucking on the nice cream.

 

"you bein' a pretty lady."

 

No. No way in heaven or on earth or anywhere else were you pretty. Especially to the sex god that is Sans! You didn't mind when the kid said it because they didn't know any better. They had no way to understand that you were ugly, they were too young. B-but Sans knew better, he was older. No. No. No way. You misheard.

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"you're fuckin' gorgeous babe."

 

"HA! Hahaha! Oh...heh oh my gosh that's got to be the best joke I have heard in like years!"

 

"i-i'm not jok-"

 

"Wow, thank you for the laugh, Sans." You said throwing away the trash from your nice cream.

 

Sans grabbed you by both shoulders and stared into your eyes. You felt like he was boring into your soul.

 

"This is a little far for a joke Sans." You were getting a little scared. He seemed serious but you refused to believe what he said. It just wasn't true. It just wasn't. Nothing can change that.

 

"you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. when i first saw you, i couldn' take my eyes off you. i could look at you all day for the rest of my life and still be amazed by your beauty. this isn't a joke. this isn't a prank. do i need to say more?"

 

You couldn't take it. He was lying right to your face. Literally! You were pretty? Please.

 

You leaned in a little closer to him and his face turned a little blue.

 

"If I'm so pretty, why has nobody ever cared enough to tell me before."

 

You lifted his arms off your shoulders, all the while keeping eye contact. You turned around and started walking back to your car. You felt his gaze on your back as you walked and you felt a little bit bad. You didn't want to leave. You really didn't, but it was the only way to make your point.

 

 

 

 

And dammit, you were stubborn as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes. I back and I'm ready to kick ass and chew bubble gum.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed, but the questions I'm asking aren't getting a lot of answers. I do have an idea though.
> 
> Imma let you guys decide what goes on down here. If you want me to continue the questions, I'll do that. If you want me to just put memes here fine. Any suggestions are appreciated and as always.
> 
> Author Alice, is out.
> 
> (But not for long I hope...)


	11. Sans POV: Kissy Kissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans got stuck with a job he didn't want, but despite not wanting the said job he got happy because of it. Then it all crashed and burned. Ya know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys, new chapter for you guys, but before we begin I would love to thank you all for putting up with me. I realize how much I have been taking your support for granted. I just felt like I needed to apologize. You don't have to say that it's OK or that I don't have to apologize because this needs to happen. You all mean so much to me, you don't even know. I hope that you can forgive me.
> 
> Well, enough with that.
> 
> Enjoy!

The only way for his head to stop hurting was to think about you.

 

Yes, it was cheesy as all hell and yes, it really was hurting. He didn't expect this.

 

Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He had expected to need to think about and be with you every now and then, but it coming to this extent was never expected. He had to have your scent around if he didn't see you. If he couldn't smell you he had to see you, and it couldn't be a picture either. It had to be the real thing. If he couldn't see or smell he had to think of you every single second of every single minute of every single hour of- well, you get the idea. It was very intense. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to see you, touch you, feel every piece of your skin he could reach. His body swelled with need every time he even thought of you touching him.

 

He groaned. God, he didn't want to do anything today. Well, there was one thing, but it was defiantly illegal and you would defiantly hate him for it.

 

Today Tori was going to work and since the kid was still too young to go to school, he had to watch them. That meant no seeing or sniffing you today. All he could do was think, and he did enough of that already. But, Tori really needed this so he was willing to put up with it. Plus, he got to spend time with his favorite human. Well...that wasn't true anymore.

 

He sat up in his bed yawning.

 

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! GET DOWN HERE! TORIEL IS WAITING."

 

Shit. They were already here? "i'll be down in a minute!" He yelled back. Sans went for his usual outfit before he headed downstairs.

 

"sorry for the wait," he said scratching the back of his head. The kid rushed up to him and hugged his leg, he rubbed their head as they let go.

 

"Oh, no it's fine, I really don't mind. Frisk sweetie, be could for Sans and Papyrus, ok." The goat woman was always so considerate. That's probably why everybody liked her.

 

"Yes, mama."

 

Soon after that Tori left leaving Sans to take care of Frisk.

 

"so, what do ya want to kiddo?" Sans asked secretly wishing they could stay inside. He wasn't one for the heat considering he spent most of his life around snow.

 

"Can we go to the park?"

 

Sans sighed, of course, they would want to go there.

 

"sure kiddo, get your shoes back on."

 

A little while later Sans found himself sitting on a bench watching Frisk climb the monkey bars. They went back and forth twice without stopping before running up to him.

 

"Wah-Wasn't that cool?" They asked clearly out of breath.

 

"almost as cool as papyrus," he said with a chuckle.

 

They fist pumped the air. "Alright," they took in another deep breath, "now I'm gonna run around the playground. Can you get me a nice cream?" They asked with puppy eyes that always made him melt.

 

"sure kiddo." He got up and moved to a nearby cart and chose what he thought the kid might like. However, before he could pay a beautiful scent filled his nose and a wonderful sound sang through his nonexistent ears.

 

"God, I need something cold." Sans visibly shuddered and he almost moaned out loud.

 

"Uh, sir that will be two-."

 

"no, i don't want it anymore. hey would you mind just scooting," Sans moved behind the cart and he started to push the attendant out of the way.

 

"Um, uh sir can you not, I need to do my job."

 

"and i need to be with the woman of my dreams but neither of us seems to be getting what we want right now so..good-bye." Sans put his hand on the guy's shoulder and summoned his magic.

 

"Wait no! I need t-."

 

And then there was silence.

 

Sans rested his head in his hand and looked in your direction. You were standing there looking around the park.

 

Oh, stars your eyes were so pretty and your lips looked so delicious. You were wearing a loose t-shirt and yoga pants. He already knew how good your ass would look in those. You were so perfect in every sense of the word. He didn't know what happened, but you looked so much more confident than usual. Your shoulders were open and your feet pointed outwards, both of which were telltale subconscious signs of confidence.

 

It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

 

He started to daydream, thinking about what life would be like with you. Every morning he would wake up with you in his arms. You would snuggle with you all day. He would rub your swollen belly. Yeah, you would have a kid .. kid, kid.

 

Why was that- OH SHIT FRISK.

 

If they got kidnapped he would be dead where he stood.

 

He scanned the area for Frisk but he didn't have to look far. Lo and behold they were taking with you. You picked them up and placed them on your hip. It looked so natural for you..oh God(s) he couldn't wait to breed you. Fill you up so much so there was no way you weren't pregnant.

 

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't notice Frisk point at him. He did notice when you started looking at him though. He would have never missed that.

 

Ahhh, he could get used to this. the more you stared at him the deeper your blush got and it was adorable. He could tell that your soul knew he was your mate. He could tell in the way your blush got deeper and your legs rubbed together in need. But you didn't know because humans aren't as in touch with their souls as monsters. And that was why he was going through all this trouble for you. So both could have a happy relationship without him having to constantly second guess his morals.

 

You talked to the kid for a bit before your blush got even deeper. And then you started walking. Towards him to be exact. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it would be.

 

The closer you got the harder his soul pounded against his ribs. It felt like it was gonna break free and bond with your soul right then and there. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was actually trying to do. He wouldn't blame it either. His brain was shutting down and his heart was taking over. He didn't know what to do or say. There was a reason the brain was supposed to in charge.

 

"hey." Really that's all you could think of, 'hey'!

 

"Heh, hi. Um, Frisk told me you're watching them." How long were you two talking?

 

"uh yeah, their mom is working and i guess i drew the short straw."

 

"Hey!" If it meant you would laugh, he would do anything, even insulting the kid. Your smile shined brighter than any star in the sky. "Pretty lady, could you put me down?"

 

Way to steal my thunder kid.

 

"Sure. Just promise me you won't break any stitches, we worked hard getting you a new nose." OH! Thank Jesus! She has a sense of humor!

 

"I promise." Good now leave. You're taking my lights attention away from me.

 

  
"Sooner or later that kid is going to get themselves hurt. By the way, that's really nice of you. To watch them."

 

  
Sans blushed, she didn't notice because she was watching Frisk, thank the stars. "heh thanks, wanna nice cream?" It wasn't his cart, but he would pay for them and then some.

 

"You know what, why not." Yayyy.

 

His heart was getting the better of him again and he couldn't control what he was doing. Shit, please don't say anything bad. "so, pretty lady huh." OK, um, he could work with that.

 

He saw your blush deepen even more and he couldn't help but smile wider. "Oh, uh, yeah. I never told them my name. Oops."

 

"well, the kids right." Oh no, why did you say that?

 

"About what?" You started eating the nice cream and almost groaned. He should really pay attention before he says something stupid agai-

 

"you bein' a pretty lady." _Oh shit._

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"you're fuckin' gorgeous babe." Fucking stop moving your mouth, you big idiot!

 

"HA! Hahaha! Oh...heh oh my gosh that's got to be the best joke I have heard in like years!"

 

Hold up a fat second. Why were you laughing? He genuinely meant what he said even if he didn't mean to. You really were gorgeous, by all standards. "i-i'm not jok-"

 

"Wow, thank you for the laugh, Sans."

 

No no no. NO! He was not gonna leave you like this. And he definitely wasn't going to drop the subject. He decided to stop fighting himself and he told her what he truly felt. He grabbed you to make sure you were listening. He also made sure to get as close to your soul without using his magic by staring into your beautiful eyes. The eyes are the gateway to the soul after all.

 

"This is a little far for a joke Sans."

 

That's the thing, it isn't a joke. "you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. when i first saw you, i couldn' take my eyes off you. i could look at you all day for the rest of my life and still be amazed by your beauty. this isn't a joke. this isn't a prank. do i need to say more?" He hoped to god it got to you. If it didn't, he didn't know what he would do to prove it to you.

 

You leaned in a little closer to him and he felt his magic rush to his face. Were you going to kiss him? He internally begged you to kiss him.

 

"If I'm so pretty, why has nobody ever cared enough to tell me before."

 

Wow, that stung. You were so serious it hurt. He watched in silent protest as you removed his arms and walked away.

 

Well that wasn't a kiss

  
-

  
_Epilogue:_

_Fred opened his eyes and looked all around him. All he saw was a vast open plain of a desert, nothing else in sight. He started to sweat from all the sudden heat and his nice cream uniform wasn't helping either._

_"Not again!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank 0re0s for giving me the idea of sans 'pushing' the shop attendee out of the way. They commented it and it was hilarious so I used it, hope that's OK.
> 
> Question of the day (QOTD): Where did you guts get you names from.
> 
> My name is a variation of Jacksepticeye's saying SPEED IS KEY. I am a very lazy person so I put sleep instead of speed and boom, my name was born.
> 
> I am excited to read your answers, but as always...
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	12. Why is Love so Freaking Hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can sometimes be worse than nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday! I posted for the third time in a few days! Yaaaaaayyyyy!
> 
> But anyway, I hope guys don't mind the grammar and stuff, I really want to post more often and that comes with the cost of my terrible language arts skills. Whatever, enough of my complaining.
> 
> Enjoy!

You went home and cried.

 

Yeah, you heard me, _cried_. And you cried hard. The best part was that whenever you would 'stop' that little voice in your head would say but what if it was true? And then the waterworks would start all over again.

 

He called you gorgeous. **Gorgeous!**  And you are so self-conscious you can't even believe him. You can't even bring yourself to try and believe him.

 

You got even more angry at the fact that you left him there.

 

No matter how much you hated saying it, you liked having him around. And boy did you hate it. You had never needed anyone before, so even hinting at the fact you had to have someone around made you angry. It was so confusing. Half of you wanted to jump into his arms and ride into the sunset and the other half wanted to crush him into tinny tiny pieces so he would stop making you feel this way. The half that wanted him kept saying that he was the one person who liked you so you should cling to him like a lifeline. The other told you that if you got any closer you were gonna get broken again. You couldn't allow that to happen. You couldn't handle it.

 

You slowly moved your legs over the edge of your bed. Even moving a little bit made your body ache. You could have cried for hours on end, but with all that tear shedding you needed to drink water. You may have felt like you were going to die, but dehydration wasn't a fun way to go. Before you moved anymore you looked at the clock. 5:36 pm.

 

You got up nearly collapsing. You would much rather stay in bed and sleep for forever, but again, not a fun way to go. You moved one foot in front of the other making your way to the kitchen trying your best not to fall. You eventually got your fridge cup in hand. You had a good two cups before sitting down and breathing.

 

It had been a very eventful week. You went for a run, scared the shit out of a phone guy, had a glowing neck. When was the last time you checked it? Two days? You probably needed to look at it again. Uggg, here we go. You slowly got up and moved to your bathroom to look in the mirror you somehow managed to leave up. As soon as you got to your mirror you cringed.

 

You had massive, dark bags under your eyes. Your eyes themselves were currently swollen and red from all the crying you had done. Your skin looked like it hadn't seen the sun in days despite you being outside just that morning. It looked like a tornado from hell had taken a shit and then slapped some skin on it and called it your face. You sighed and stood up straighter so you could see your neck.

 

It...

 

It was glowing...

 

But, it wasn't like before. Before it had been a strong full colored glow. But now it was very very faint. You wouldn't even see the glow if you didn't look in the right spots. You were sad. You didn't know why if anything you should be grateful because it was going away, but you weren't. You were sad.

 

Suddenly, it brightened up, just a little.

 

Oh no no no, come back!

 

It shined a little brighter.

 

Yes! Come on, you got it.

 

It got even brighter.

 

  
You kept this up. The more you encouraged it, the more you hoped it would get brighter, the more it shinned. Eventually, it was so bright it hurt to look at. You looked over your shoulder catching a glimpse of your face in the mirror. Wait. You looked back.

 

You face was completely back to normal. No puffy eyes, no bags, nothing.

 

You felt something wrap around your waist and you moved your attention from your face to the rest of the mirror. There was a blue figure standing behind your arms wrapped around your middle looking at you through the mirror. It almost looked like a ghost or a phantom in the way it moved and formed. It reminded you of the wisps you saw the other day. The only thing that told you that it wasn't a ghost was the fact that it looked exactly like Sans. You stared, speechless and unable to move.

 

"i love you," Sans said, affection clear in his voice.

 

You couldn't move or speak or do anything other than watch this phantom Sans talk to you.

 

"i love your smile," he said moving his hand up to rub your lips. You felt some warmth on your lips but nothing solid ever touched. "i love your eyes," he said doing the same thing and giving you the same feeling. "i love your nose and your cheeks. i love your neck and shoulders. i love you." He said whispering into your ear this time. You felt your body get very hot especially your core. "you love me too don't you, you love the way you feel when you're around me. Your chest feels fuzzy and your belly fills with butterflies." H-how did he- "you imagine us together a lot although you don't like to admit it. why do you do that?" He asked squeezing you a little tighter, voice barely above a whisper. "you feel it deep down that you are meant to be mine. so why do you deny it?"

 

This time you answered, "I'm afraid you'll hurt me."

 

"oh baby, i would never hurt you." That nickname made feel a little hotter and you knew you were definitely getting excited. "all i want is to hold you forever. to cuddle you until you can't take it anymore. to claim you as my own." That last part made your core feel like it was set ablaze. You wanted him so badly. "don't you want that too?"

 

"Yes! More than anything in the whole world!" You really did. You wanted to be with him from the start.

 

"then why do you fight me?" He said that with such a hurt tone you almost cried.

 

"I-i'm sorry!"

 

"heh, it's ok sweetheart. i still love you."

 

"I love you too," you said. You meant it. You really did. You loved him with all of your heart.

 

"heh." You closed your eyes enjoying the moment.

 

 

-

 

 

You shot up covered in sweat and tears. You took in your surroundings and realized you weren't in your bathroom anymore. You glanced at the clock. 5:36 pm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_It was just a fucking dream._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Done and over with. That was really fun to write, especially the lovey dovey parts. I gotta say, I'm a sucker for sappy romance. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and are ready for my QOTD because here it is!
> 
> What's your favorite fic on here? I would love to see what you guys are into so that I can make it more interesting for you all! Looking forward to your answers..
> 
> Author Alice, is out!


	13. Sans POV: Souls don't shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans worries, a lot more than normal, and then goes to your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaayyyyy! I am really proud of this chapter and I am super glad I got it done. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked to write it. If you have any questions and or comments feel free to express them ( I always forget to include that )!
> 
> As always,
> 
> Enjoy!

He felt his soul pulse in his hands as he examined it. Worry ate at him as he watched it glow.

  
Well...that's not supposed to happen.

 

After you had left the park he continued his day as normal. Well, as normal as he could with an impending sense of doom hanging over him. He slapped on his smile he was oh so familiar with and carried on with his day. Sans eventually took the kid back home and they watched a bunch of movies together until Tori picked Frisk up. She thanked him and left him with a pie. As soon as the door closed sans ran up to his room.

 

He knew there was something wrong with his soul. He could feel it.

 

He opened the door, slammed it shut and sat down on his bed, preparing himself for the damage he was about to see. He took a deep breath and summoned his soul. His eye sockets widened as it emerged, not because of the sight of it, but because it was shaking.

 

Souls...

 

Souls don't shake.

 

He knew what was happening. Usually by know soulmates were together and living happily ever after so his soul is freaking out about not being with you.

 

This was _really fucking bad._

 

He needed you to catch up to him and fast. He was literally going to go insane. His soul was slowly going to chip away into nothingness, piece by piece until he dusted. But you can't catch up because humans are dumb and their stupid souls aren't in tune with the rest of their idiotic bodies.

 

Sans sighed to himself and put his soul back in its rightful place. He needed to speed things up. He needed to make you realize you loved him and then all he had to do was ask you out.

 

He knew that your soul loved him. All he had to do was connect that link between you and your soul. He knew exactly how to do it too. The only thing stopping him was the fact that it was very likely you would kill him. He would have to manipulate your soul to connect to your brain. It was almost like changing code in a computer. Except if he was too slow you would realize it and hate him for violating your space and if he did it too fast it wouldn't work and he would have to wait longer for you to heal.

 

He was getting ready to stand up when his soul surged magic through him. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his magic before it happened again. He felt his eye light up and flare with power. He lifted his hands up to his face. Normally the amount of magic that held him together was invisible, but now it was flowing all over his bones in a deep blue light. He looked down and the same thing was happening to the rest of his body. His magic was intertwining with his ribs through his shirt and his entire body tingled with delight. He started floating in the air, his magic getting stronger by the second. Sans felt the air get thicker and he closed his eyes, preparing for teleportation.

 

When he opened his eyes he was in your room. You were in your bed chest raised up in the air. He would have been worried if you didn't have a beacon of pure white light coming from your chest. You had magic like his radiating off your body like electricity off a wet object. It sparked every which way and that when one of the bolts accidentally landed on him. Suddenly, everything went black and his magic gave out.

 

Sans landed on the floor with a thud, a loud crack of bones popping heard through the abrupt silence. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he got up and slumped his upper half on the mattress. His bones still ached from landing on the floor, but he had to make sure you were ok. He looked at you still in awe of what had just happened. You looked peaceful and in a deep sleep, but you weren't breathing. He jumped up on the bed, straddled your torso and cupped your face in his hands.

 

"no. no no please no. no stay with me, please. come on baby don't leave me here. i need you, stay with me." Sans felt tears prick at his eye sockets. "no! please no! i can't live without you, don't leave me like this!"

 

Sans rested his forehead on your chest as he sobbed saying things like 'no don't leave' and 'i need you'. He was in the middle of one of his pleas when he felt you take in a small breath. He lifted his head and saw your eyes twitch. He watched as you made little movements with your lips and eyebrows as well. "that's it, come back to me baby. you're ok, we're ok."

 

It was then that he noticed that you had huge bags under your eyes and tear stains on your cheeks. Your eyes were also red and swollen. You must have been crying.

 

He felt his soul sink. Why had you been crying? If anything he should have been crying because you had resisted his love. He was shocked out of his questioning when you started to stir. He got off you and sat next to you. He noticed that you were wearing the same thing that you wore to the park. Sans sighed. You must have not changed. He wanted to put you in your PJs but you would realize somebody put them on you and that would create a whole mess of problems.

 

He went downstairs and sat on the couch. He didn't want to leave just in case something happened but he didn't want you to see him if you woke up. This way he could help you should you need it and he could leave before you saw him.

 

It was when he sat down when the reality of what had just occurred hit him. The part that scared him the most was the fact that he had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what you did let alone how. He sat there dumbfounded for a good fifteen minutes before he had made up his mind on what he needed to do.

 

He needed to have a talk with Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUUUPPPRRRRIIIIISSSSSEEEEEE!!! Hehe, I can't wait to read your reactions to this chapter. Things really took a turn didn't they. Far warning here, the reader is going to be a lot more bold with her love for sans, so if you want a slower burn you can check out LadyAnatares' Not Your Doll. It's really good.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736/chapters/13953901
> 
> But anyway, as said before, feel free to comment any questions or concerns. You could even tell me that my writings terrible and I would appreciate the feed back.
> 
> Don't forget to love yourselves!
> 
> Author Alice, is out.


	14. Sans POV: Planning Gets People in Unplaned Ditches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes a trip to Alphys and her lab and forms a plan, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT SHIT RIGHT HERE!!!!---
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, my fellow browsers of the interwebs. I have come to ask a favor from my brethren. Ok, pause real quick, I am gonna drop the whole leader of a cult thing, ok unpause. 
> 
> Can you keep me accountable? I have everything it takes to post at least every other week. The only reason I don't is that I procrastinate. So, here is what I've done. I am committing to writing at least one chapter every other week. What I'm asking of you is to keep me accountable. If I don't post at least once every other week, I want you to get all up on my dick about it. Comment email, anything to annoy me into writing another one. Hopefully in a little while, we will have a little system of sorts, but for now, get up on me about my writing habits. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans stood in front of Alphys' door, trying his best not to leave out of embarrassment. He needed to do this, he needed to talk to her, and if a little awkward conversation would solve his problem, he was willing to pay the price. Sans took in yet another deep breath before he knocked on the door. He heard a little bit of shuffling behind the door, a soft thump, and a click of the door latch.

 

 

 

Alphys practically lived in her new lab. Sans was pretty sure she didn't have a house. Her lab was complete with a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen just the necessities. The rest of the building was the lab, all of it covered in equipment. Alphys must have been binging anime again considering she had on actual pajamas and her glasses were properly on her face.

 

 

 

"H-hello?" When she looked up and realized who she was talking to a look of pure shock washed over her features. "O-oh Sans, w-what are y-you doing here? D-did s-something happen?"

 

 

 

"hey Alph, heh, i guess you could say that. you got a minute, i need to talk to you."

 

 

 

"Y-yeah sure, c-come on in."

 

 

 

Alphys opened the door and moved aside, allowing Sans to enter. He stepped inside and took a look around. He hadn't been here in a while. As he expected, the place was still a mess, but it looked a little cleaner than before. Maybe she finished a project or two. Alphys stood behind him awkwardly as he looked around. She brushed her hands on her pants before moving in front of him and speaking.

 

 

"W-what did you need to t-talk about?"

 

 

 

"uh, let's sit down." Sans sighed and motioned towards the couch.

 

 

 

After about a good minute of just sitting there awkwardly, Sans opened his mouth to speak. He began with how you met, the cafe and how he went there every day after that to see you again. He told her how he met you at the grocery store and how it felt to be with you. He made sure to leave out the part where you kissed the cart and how it made him feel. Then he told her about the park and how you reacted. He ended with how he saw you nearly dead in your bed as well as how he begged for you to stay with him.

 

 

"O-o-oh m-my god!"

 

 

 

Sans sat there, eyesockets void of all light, smile still present. "heh, i know right."

 

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry Sans! T-That must h-have b-been _torture_." Alphys exclaimed moving a hand from her mouth to Sans' leg. He didn't acknowledge it, but when her hand touched his bones it burned. It felt wrong, having another women's hand touching him. Lesbian or no.

 

 

 

"so, do have any idea what might have happened to make her soul to do that?"

 

 

 

 

Alphys moved her hand away, much to Sans' relief. "W-well, I haven't heard of anything like that before, however, most couples would be together by now."

 

 

 

As soon as monsters came to the surface, humans and monsters alike were bombarded with one interspecies couple after the next. It wasn't common knowledge that soulmates were real, but it doesn't take a genius to find someone you want to stay with forever. Well for him it did because, well, you know, he is one......... Of course, along with all that love came major support for monster kind. That's how they got all of their rights so fast. All those humans fighting for them made a really big difference in the whole grand scheme of things.

 

 

 

"W-well, it could be that she had a surge of magic herself. You said that it happened out of the blue, right? H-her soul might have manifested enough power to ignite yours. Maybe something happened to her and her dormant magic woke up to bring you to her aide."

 

 

 

Sans couldn't help get excited at first. He wasn't that only one who thought something was off. Although, when he heard her last sentence, all that joy melted away like ice on a hot summer day.

 

 

 

"what could have happened to make her need me that bad? i know she didn't already have activated magic, like at all, so what? d-did she-" Alphys cut sans off and he was glad she did. He would have kept on talking, and by the looks of what he did say, the conversation was going to take a _very **dark**_ turn.

 

 

 

"Sans, i-it could h-have been a _want_ for you. It is just a possibility that she needed you. Besides, the worst that could happen is she had a heart attack o-or a seizure."

 

 

 

Sans' eyesockets shot wide open. She had to be kidding, right? There is no way that that is true. There is no way. He studied Alphys' face for a few seconds, desperately searching for some inconsistency to point towards a false truth, but her features displayed no hints of a lie. Somehow his eye sockets widened further and his mouth went a little slack. He would have laughed at the sheer surprise he felt on his face if he wasn't so _scared_.

 

 

 

"heart attack! seizure! don't people die from those all that time? why are you so calm about this!?" Sans could feel his breath quicken at a dangerously fast pace. His brain was moving faster than he could keep up with, and he felt his magic spark and crackle inside his ribcage. He was having a panic attack. Alphys tried calming him down, but the effort was fruitless. Sans took in a deep breath and closed his eye sockets focusing on reeling in his magic before he hurt Alphys. When his magic had smoothed into a hum again he opened his 'eyes'. He knew that even though some people did die from heart attacks and seizures most lived through them. It's just that even the thought that you c-could h-h-have...

 

 

 

"A-are y-you ok S-sans?" Alphys' voice was dripping with worry and concern. "yeah. sorry, Alph. so, what do you think i should do?"

 

 

 

"B-based on the data and assuming t-that you have told me everything," Sans nearly winced at that. He hadn't told her everything. He hadn't told her how he followed you and hid in your closet, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, "I think you should be a lot bolder. However, considering how well she took it last time, refrain from c-complimenting her. I know the urge will be hard to control, but if you do let it slip, it will most likely s-set you back a few steps." Sans nodded and thanked Alphys before letting her lead him to the door. He thanked her again and turned around to the sound of a door closing. When he began his walk home he started to plan. Before he did, however, he took a second to laugh at this situation. He had done so much planning and look where it got him, in a very deep unplanned hole. Yet, here he was trying to engineer his way out of it. Maybe he should stop planing things out and just let it happen, you know, go with the flow of things....ha, nope.

 

 

 

He mulled over the conversation with Alphys in his head, particularly her advice. He needed to bolder huh, well then. Sans felt the corners of his mouth turn up a little. He could think of a lot of things he could do to be bold, most of them involving.... _explicit_ things. Really though, what could he d-

 

 

 

oh

 

 

 

Oh **_fuck_** yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what his plan is hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh, well, I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. BOOM! Flawless plug! Oh yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, if you didn't read the first note please do, it has important shit over there. But as always
> 
> Author Alice, is out!
> 
> Wow feels good to do that again, WOO!


	15. His Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda needs to stop, Sans is a sneaky lil bastard, and you are really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG y'all! Listen to this after. It completly represents what I want you to feel like! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMbqu1lj84
> 
> Enjoy!

You had a to control your blush for the third time that morning. Ever since that night, you couldn't stop thinking about Sans. It wasn't like you wanted to want him. You just couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt, to be that close. Having him right behind you, holding you, whispering in your ear. It made shivers run down your spine. However, your focus suffered because of the constant slick in between your legs.

 

You took in a deep breath before standing up and looking at your handy work. Ms. Donzelle needed a new console set up for her grandson's birthday and, according to her, she couldn't figure out how to set up for the life of her. You're pretty sure she only kept hiring you because you are the only one who gratefully accepts cookies as a tip. Not that you were complaining. The woman can bake.

 

Ms. Donzelle, or Linda as she liked to be called, walked onto the room just as you stood up, a plate full of cookies in her hands.

 

"Are you finished?" You replied with a small nod of your head. "I baked some cookies that you can have before you go." She walked over to the coffee table and set down the plate as she talked.

 

"Oh, I would love some! Thanks, Linda." You took a seat next to the elderly woman and grabbed a cookie. They were always perfect, a little crunch on the outside but soft and gooey on the inside.

 

"You know, I remember when Theodore and I were your age." You turned to see a small smile on her face. The poor woman lost her husband a few years ago, but the wound was still fresh. You hoped that you could find someone as loving and caring as her, she truly loved that man to pieces. "We would sneak into places we went supposed to be. I remember one time we drank too much cheap whiskey, and the next morning, we found ourselves still tied together." You spat out a bit of your second cookie. "that night must have been crazy!" You were full-on choking now. "We were covered in sweat and-" You cut her off before she finished her sentence. Having to hear about her escapades was not at all helping your current situation.

 

"Linda!" She smiled and began to laugh, at your reaction. "Oh, please forgive me, I just couldn't resist. HA! The look on your face!" You shot her a glare, but she only laughed harder. After she had calmed down, she went to the kitchen to get a container for the rest of the cookies. She always sent you home with the extra.

 

After contemplating your existence for a few minutes, the sound of soft footsteps pulled you from your thoughts. Linda handed over the container of cookies to you while you were getting up from the couch. The thing may have been comfortable, but it will suck you in like a black hole. When you finally managed to stand, you walked over to the doorway. You said good-bye to Ms. Donzelle before you left the house and got in your car.

 

As you drove home, thoughts of Sans began to sneak into your mind. You wanted to know what he looked like without the jacket. You wanted to know what he smelled like. What he tasted like. You shivered at the thought, no longer focusing on the road. You could almost feel his boney hands rubbing at your sides, and massaging your shoulders, desperate for contact. Yet another shiver rolled through you. What would happen if he got intimate with you? He seemed so sweet and gentle, he couldn't possibly hurt you. But what if he did? He was so strong. He picked you up after you fell outside the coffee shop with little to no effort, and you were not a light person. You imagined what would happen if he used some of that strength on you. Just the thought made you want to moan. Heat began to rise in the pit of your stomach, slowly making its way across your whole body. You thought back to when Sans stood up for you in the coffee shop. You faintly remembered that he smelt like ketchup and a little bit of something you couldn't quite place. You really wanted to know what it was.

  
You needed to see him. You needed to see him, right now. Where would he be?

 

The park. Ok, let's go to the park. You brought your focus back to what was around you.

 

What? Where...where were you. You looked back and forth outside your car windows.

 

...

 

How did you get to the park?

 

You warily got out of your car, still very confused about how you got here. You went inside and stood in the pathway looking around.

 

"How-?"

 

"you alright bud, you look confused."

 

You felt your heart leap to your throat as you turned towards him. As soon as you saw him, you turned beet red. Sans was resting his head in his hand, smug smile plastered on his face. But that's not what made you blush. Because of how low the cart was, you could see down his shirt a little. Your face flushed more, and the heat in your stomach flared back to life.

 

"woah, you look hot bud, need a nice cream?"

 

You took in a shaky breath. Hot. Sans just called you h-hot. He meant temperature. Right? Even if he did call you hot, shouldn't you be angry? You got mad last time. "bud?" Oh, right, he asked you something. You nodded a little too excitedly for your liking, and you would have cared, but you were kind of distracted trying to pull yourself together. "one nice cream comin' up." As he got you your food, you stood up straight, smoothed out your tank top, and brushed a hand through your hair. Last time he gave you a regular looking ice cream on a cone. This time, though, he gave you a blue raspberry popsicle. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a five, handing it to him. He just pushed at your hand and told you it was on the house.

 

You unwrapped the sweet treat and started licking it. You were standing there awkwardly, so to solve this problem you pulled out your phone to distract yourself. This didn't last long though because your delicious sustenance started to melt. You put your phone away and focused all of your energy into stopping it from dripping on to the floor. You cleaned up your hand with your tongue and then moved onto licking up the excess. The dripping proved to be too much, so you decided eating it would be the best course of action. You put the top of it into your mouth and began to swirl your tongue when you heard a groan from beside you.

 

Sans was still behind his cart, but he moved his head from his hand to his other forearm, which was resting on the cart. His other arm flopped on top of his head. He looked absolutely wrecked. "Sans are you alight? Your skull is kinda blue."

 

Sans moved his hand and raised his head up. His skull was more than kinda blue, it was really blue. His cheekbones were a deep royal blue, and the edges of his skull were a light baby blue. Then he just stared at you with a 'really' look on his face. That's when it clicked.

 

Blue face means blue magic. Blue magic means...

 

You looked at your popsicle and back at Sans. You slowly inched the ice cream towards your face and gave it another experimental lick, all the while looking at Sans. He shuddered and layed his head back down on the cart. At least now you know why the popsicle was free.

 

"kid, you gotta stop doing stuff like that." Your eyes widened by the amount of strain and need in his voice. It kind of made you want to mess with him. Yeah, mess with him. Not anything else.

 

"W-what if I-I don't want to?" Sans shot his head up to look at you. Shit, you can't hold that gaze. You looked away and blushed. He just stared at you with a look of pure shock. You felt the melted popsicle slide down its wooden stick onto your thumb. Yeah, this thing was not salvageable. You looked around and saw that the nearest trash can was right behind Sans. You walked around the cart and threw the now completely melted popsicle away. You stood only to come face first Sans'. Your face flushed and you looked away, only to have Sans gently cup your cheeks and stare into your eyes. Your breath started to quicken, and your face somehow flushed a darker shade of red. Sans smiled wide, let go of you, and stood at full height, still maintaining eye-contact. You just stood there and stared at him, like you couldn't believe what had just happened.

 

"can i have your number?"

 

"W-w-w," You cleared your throat, "What?"

 

"can i, have, your number."

 

"W-why would you w-want m-my number?" Curse you and your embarrassment.

 

"to talk to you. i don't know about you, but running around hoping we run into each other isn't my kind of fun."

 

You blinked. "Uh, ok." You pulled out your phone and handed it to him. He took it but didn't give you his. "I kind need your phone to put my contact in?" It might have been your still shocked state or the fact that you didn't want to be rude, but the remark came out as more of a question.

 

"oh, i already memorized your phone number. i can just put it in after i'm done." Wait, what? "Why would you memorize my number?" Sans bent down towards you again, this time, though, he moved closer towards your neck and whispered, "what kind of monster would i be if i didn't memorize the number of my favorite human?" You shuddered. His voice was hot on your neck, and you could feel your thighs rub together in want.

 

Sans moved back again, and you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 

"welp, i'll be off, see you later human!" He winked, and you smiled, and like that, he was gone.

 

The walk back to the car was filled with many different emotions. Confusion, embarrassment, happiness, they were all there. However, the one that took the cake was giddiness.

 

He said you were his favorite human.

 

You...were...his _favorite_! For some reason, that made you really, really, really happy and excited. Hehe, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys knew exactly what was going to happen when you read blue raspberry popsicle. Also, what the fuck? Since when does Raspberry have a 'p'? Either I'm an idiot or...well, I don't know. Shut up ok!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Author Alice, is out!


End file.
